


Good Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Does One Even Write Kissing Scenes Honestly, Modern AU, One-Shot, Roommates, Silas is a Flustery Nerd, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Corrin and Silas, best friends since forever, have become roommates. There's just one problem: Corrin's apartment only has one bed, and she's not about to let either of them spend the night on the floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I got the prompt from tiptoe39 on Tumblr. For some odd reason I can't copy/past the prompt into this box but the general idea was people share a bed for space reasons but when they wake up, one of them realizes how cute the other one looks sleepy/sleeping. I was looking for a cute couple prompt and just chose that one from a list, because I liked it. 
> 
> It's weird writing Corrin as female because I'm used to referring to Corrin as male and Kamui as female, but aaaaAAAA this was fun to write. Maybe it semi-swears at some point?? But I promise it's all just good clean fluff and wow I don't know how to write kissing scenes don't judge me please. :'3
> 
> I hereby dedicate this story to my friend, who really should make an account on here to post her own stuff cuz it is the bomb. Fight me Lemur, and please let this story be good enough to join your ranks of great nerdy Silas fluff. :3

Being roommates was fun.

Corrin didn't have to ask twice for her best friend to move in with her. Honestly, what did she expect? For him to turn her down? As if. Besides, it was a win-win situation. Nice apartment, good part of town, both of their jobs within walking distance.

Corrin needed someone to help pay the rent. Silas needed a place to live.

It made sense. Obviously.

There was just one problem: the apartment only had one bedroom.

“I can sleep on the floor.”

“Absolutely not.”

Silas picked a pillow up off of the mattress, smoothing down the pale violet pillowcase. “It's your apartment, Cor. I don't want to kick you out of your own bed.”

Corrin snatched the pillow back and smacked her friend’s arm with it, sticking her tongue out at him for good measure. “It's _our_ apartment, and therefore _our_ bed. You're not kicking me out of anything.”

“Still.”

“Still?”

She stared defiantly up at Silas until he giggled. “Gods, you're like a kitten trying to be intimidating.”

Corrin puffed up her cheeks and narrowed her eyes in the most-scary way she could manage. “I am _not!_ ”

He tried to curb his laughter. “Okay, fine. You win. No floor for me.”

Corrin pumped her fist in the air. “Yes!”

“...floor for you.”

“Blahhh!”

Silas shoved a comforter into her arms. “And tomorrow we can buy another mattress or something to put on the floor.”

He flipped the light switch off and flopped down in bed, curling up in the remaining sheets and blankets like a cold puppy. “G’night, Cor.”

Corrin looked from the plaid comforter to to him and back again. Then she stood up, wrapped it around her shoulders, and shoved Silas away from the middle of the bed.

He yelped as he tumbled sideways, hitting the wall on the other side. Corrin just grinned and snuggled in on the left half of the mattress. “Good night to you too, Silas.”

He huffed but didn't argue, smiling to himself as he turned his back to her on his own side.

Floor for no one.

_________________________________

Silas awoke to something loud.

He rolled over as quietly as possible, trying to blink away the morning bleariness. A weak ray of sunlight was filtering in from the cracks in the blinds, illuminating Corrin’s silvery hair and pale skin. With the lighting, her messy waves looked almost golden.

Not the point.

The loud something was traffic outside- honking and beeping and overall noise. Silas sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't used to the bustle of city life yet, or at least, not as used to it as Corrin (she always had been a deep sleeper). Luckily neither of them had to work that day, but it also meant that he _should_ have been able to sleep in and now he _couldn't_ sleep in because _holy jeeze it was loud_. Besides that, Silas wasn't the kind of person who could wake up and then fall asleep again, or take naps throughout the day. He could only sleep at night, preferably in absolute silence.

Oh well. He'd just have to get up.

...Except there was something in the way.

That something was Corrin, still peacefully unconscious, spread out completely on the side of the bed that led to the rest of the room. Silas was pressed against the wall, unable to move in either direction. He could just wake her, but that wouldn't be very fair…

He sighed again and let his head fall back onto the pillow, staring at Corrin. Really looking at it, the light wasn't just yellow- it was tinted with soft pastels of rose and cherry blossom and tangerine. The glow shone over her and filled her with color, but not like it was just there- more like it was drawing the color out of her, like she was full of beautiful sunrise that just needed help bursting free.

Silas blinked, his face growing warm at his own thoughts. _Dude. Is this just a tired morning or are you going crazy_? He wondered.

Corrin shifted, and her bangs fell over her face. He brushed them aside, tucking them back out of her eyes. She sniffled (well, not exactly sniffled, but that was the closest word he could think of) contentedly in her slumber, burrowing deeper against the plush of her pillow and murmuring something he couldn't make out.

Silas’ stomach did a backflip. Was she dreaming? What about? Maybe she was dreaming about him. Great Gods, why was he thinking about this?

He closed his eyes, exhaled slowly, opened them again. She was just so…

So…

Before rational thinking could stop him, Silas leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

It was soft, gentle; still her eyelashes fluttered and she slowly stirred. Her deep red eyes glimmered with drowsiness, and she looked at him with faint confusion. “Silas…? What're you doing?”

In that moment, he had a choice to make.

He chose to lean in again, pressing to her lips, feeling her soft and warm and beautiful in front of him.

She pushed back, suddenly much more awake, reaching up to hold the side of his face that wasn't against the pillowcase. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer, until they were curled against each other in a perfect fit.

When Corrin moved back again she tucked her face against the base of Silas’ neck. He let her, burying his own face in her hair to kiss the top of her head.

This was new. This was… Nice.

“Silas?”

When she spoke, he could feel her breath on his skin. “Yeah?”

“Maybe… We don't need another mattress?”

He ran his hand down her arm, finding hers and squeezing it. She squeezed back.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO WRITE KISSING SCENES LITERALLY 
> 
> Coughs anyways  
> If anyone on here has a couple from either Fates or Awakening, I need more ideas because there are just too many prompts out there I want to try and I can never decide what couple to do :'3


End file.
